Zero is Tasty as a Food
by Love332
Summary: Kaname considers Zero as his delicious food.
1. Lollipop

_**Good morning or good night if you all are in different countries!**_

_**My musings were running wild and I wrote this!**_

_**Note_The characters are out of character. BoyxBoy Love and Sexual Situations with the two boys.**_

_**Specially dedicated to /kani the deadly sinner. Who is now known as Junjou the Vampire Knight./ You should read her stories if you like KanamexZero with crossovers characters.**_

**

* * *

**

Lollipop

Tonight was a very special night. This night was called the _'Mating Night'_. It only came after ten thousand years. In this night any vampire including pure-bloods could choose his mate no matter what rank or gender they were. The vampire society would welcome them freely without any protests even if they had some.

The common and noble vampires would only want their mate's blood, but the pure-bloods would have the double affect. They would also want their mate's blood and want their _lollipops_ if their mate would be a male.

Kaname was one of them because he also loved a male and truly wanted to suck that delicious lollipop that nobody had ever touched. If anybody had touched his mate's lollipop, he would _personally _deal with that person and _torture _that person until that person beg him for mercy which of course he wouldn't give

The only problem that he had getting to his mate was that his secret love hated him with every fiber in his body. His secret love would do anything to get him killed. The one he loves is non other than _Zero Kiryuu. _Yes, that stubborn, vampire hater, scowling and glaring hunter, yet at the same time charming, softhearted and a very _fuckable hunter_. He didn't know how he fell in love with Zero, but he knew that it was when he saw the boy for the first time. It is like _'Love at first sight' _as many people say it.

He had a very nice plan in his head, but he needed to have Zero alone for this. So he strode out of his room thinking how to get Zero alone.

As he walked into the forest, he saw a very sexy Zero sleeping under the tree. An idea popped in his head and he gave a sexy smirk to the sleeping teen. He walked as slowly as could and sat down between the boy's legs. He cupped Zeros face and brought his face closer to blow warm puffs at the teen's face.

Zero slowly woke up by the warm breeze and when he senses register _'vampire'_he quickly opened his eyes to meet with pure-bloods amusing-smirking face. The pure-blood's face was too close for his comfort. He tried to push the other away, but was arrested by Kaname's hands.

Kaname pinned Zero's hands above his head and said sensually at the others ear _'' Zero, what do you want to give me first? Your sweet blood or your so delicious lollipop?"_

Zero stared confusingly at the pure-blood. _' What did Kuran mean by all of these? I will die before I give him my blood and what is this with the lollipop. I don't know what lollipop he wants, but I will __give the lollypop that its in my pocket. It will at least get this pure-blood out of here.' _With that thought, he answered confidently._'' My lollipop."_

Kaname smirked and said seductively _'' I figured that out"_

Before Zero could retort something, he was groped by Kaname. _'' N-ahh"_

Kaname liked the action and stroked Zero through his pants to get more of his soon-to-be-mate actions.

_''Ah! K-uran p-lease ah sto-p." _Zero said through pants.

_'' I don't want to stop. And its Kaname and not Kuran" _Kaname said this directly above Zero's clothed cock. Making Zero go crazy by the vibration. He smirked and darted his tongue to leak the clothed cock then to take in his mouth to suck on it. Zero moaned loudly at the sensation Kaname was causing.

Kaname unbutton Zero's pants out and slowly unzipped the pant's zipper deliberately running his fingers along with it. Then he thrust his hands in Zero's pants and started slowly stroking it. He ran his middle finger along the slit taking of the pre-cum and then massaging the slit until it got red.

Zero thrashed around by the sensations. He was really close. Kaname sensed this and started stroking faster. He took Zero' cock out of his pants and engulfed him in his mouth. He brushed his fangs along the slit to get a more louder action from the boy. Zero didn't disappoint him for he shouted his name.

Kaname smirked and suck on the pulsing cock hard. Zero couldn't take the sensations anymore and he came hard with a shout in Kaname's willing mouth.

Kaname straightened and smirked at the picture under him. Zero's hair was messy, his cheeks flushed in an attractive pink and his ever so delicious lollipop sticking out of his pants.

_''You sure are a tasty vampire." _Kaname said this and licked the dry cum out of his fingers. Zero blushed and looked away. Kaname didn't like that so he cupped the boy's face to look at him.

_''Zero would you be my mate?" _Kaname asked innocently.

_''W-what?" _Zero asked confusingly.

_'' I said would you like to be my mate?"_Kaname asked again.

_'' I thought we hated each other." _

_'' Darling, you hate me but I don't hate you. To tell you the truth I truly love you and want you to become my mate. So will you marry me?" _Kaname asked exasperatingly.

_'' Kaname I d-on't hate you. I just pretended to hate you for Yuki's and your sake. Yuki wouldn't want her prince to go out with his best friend and I thought you hated me with every fiber of your body to even think go out with me. So I just pretended to hate you when I actually love you." _Zero blushed at his confession.

Kaname was shocked to hear the love confession ,but recovered quickly and smiled dazzlingly at the young hunter.

_''As I said before I really love you. The love confession you just made now answered that is a yes to my question. For you to be completely my mate I have to drink that delicious blood of yours. So could I? _Kaname asked sincerely.

Zero thought for a moment then nodded his head confidently. He knew Kaname won't hurt him like Shizuka did.

Kaname smiled and dipped down his head to prepare Zero for the bite. He licked Zero's neck for some minutes emitting a moan from Zero for doing that and slowly bit him.

_''Ah_!" Zero gasped at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. His limp member becoming hard. Kaname smirked and bit harder to pleasure his mate. When Zero was becoming sleepy at the blood loss, Kaname stopped.

Kaname picked Zero in a bridal style and said sensually in his ear, _'' My beloved wife, tonight will be our wedding-night and tonight I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut." _

Before Zero could think what was his delicious doughnut, Kaname had ran in his vampire speed to his room and practically threw him on his king sized bed. The horny pure-blood was now hovering over Zero. _' This is going to be a long night.' _Zero gulped.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**_

**_If you answer this question the next chapter will be dedicated to you. _**

**_The question is what did Kaname mean when he said " I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut." ''grin'' _**

**_From Love332_**


	2. Doughnut

** _Hello everyone! Its been four months since I updated! Really sorry for this long time! I hope this chapter would make up to you!_**

_The ones who got the answer right and this chapter is dedicated to them are| _**LuanRina, irmina, Kai's kitty, Qualyn, Chi no Yume, KanameZero4Eva,** **Amarith, Cocobi94**_, _**vampiie the loner chick, JunJouVampire,**** Sasu-Sama'Sarukiji-Senpai**_,_** Gwen Truong, SonamySistah96 and yaoi{yuzu}.**

_I would also like to thank the readers who reviewed my story|_** SJ95, Kazekeshi, Jiggary, darkHeartedAngel26, MyBeatingKokoro, Hell Jashin, Sony Boy, Hanamaru, Boli, mochilera, SilverWerewolf18, yaoiqueen10, Destiny Hope45.**

_Special thanks to _**TrinityYoru **and** Brittney **_for giving me the ideas for the omakes. Thank you._

_**Note_The characters are out of character. BoyxBoy Love and Sexual Situations with the two boys. Lemon in here. Please don't read if you don't like it! If you like it I welcome you gladly to read it!  
**_

**

* * *

Doughnut**

_Before Zero could think what was his delicious doughnut, Kaname had ran in his vampire speed to his room and practically threw him on his king sized bed. The horny pure-blood was now hovering over Zero. ' This is going to be a long night.' Zero gulped. _

Kaname took Zero's hands in his and put them above his head. He kissed his dazed mate deeply while his hand was tying Zero's hands with his tie.

He rose from his position and looked at Zero with lustful eyes. Zero finally came out of his daze and was shocked to see his hands tied up.

_''What the hell Kaname! Untie me this instant! Its not funny!" _Zero said dryly. It really hurt to talk when your throat was all dried up.

Kaname chuckled and leaned down to lock his eyes with his pouting mate. _''But you are enjoying, aren't you?" _He said huskily and emphasized his point by squeezing Zero's hard erection.

Pleasure racked Zero's whole body like electricity and he moaned so loudly that you would think that he has gotten injured badly.

_''What an amazing sound you made. I promise you that you would be shouting until I am finished with you." _Kaname said smirking while leaning down to catch the cherry-lips that hunted his dreams for the half of his life.

He kissed Zero deeply, asking for permission to get inside the sweet cavern which Zero denied stubbornly because Kaname didn't untie his hands.

Kaname growled at his stubborn mate for not granting him inside his hot mouth._ '' Zero, Zero. I was planning to untie your hands after the kiss, but you refused to to let me in your mouth. So now I won't untie your hands until we are finished. Before I forget, I wasn't planning to slip my tongue in your doughnut today, but unfortunately for you and fortunate for me that I am going to do it today for you being so naughty." _Kaname took of his clothes, showing his pale toned body that would make anyone want to touch it. And Zero was not an exception. He grew harder than before if it was even possible at the sight before him especially that tempting lollipop.

_'' Want to touch something, honey." _Kaname said as he noticed Zero ogling his ass. He smirked when Zero turned his face with a blush on his cute face. _' Shit! Kaname saw me ogling him. Its so embarrassing! ' _Zero was red like a tomato now.

_''Enough of talking, lets play now." _Kaname said seductively while unbuttoning Zero's shirt. Zero hadn't wore his school jacket today because it was really hot. He would have wore it if he knew that he would be bunnies with the the pure-blood tonight.

Kaname licked Zero's neck, biting softly the tender spot of his mate's neck. Zero shivered at the bite. Kaname smirked and proceeded down till he reached the perk nipple. He gave a lick and circled with his tongue before closing in. His other hand traveled lower and stopped when he reached its destination. He squeezed then pumped it slowly, but firmly.

_'' Ahh.. damn."_ He cursed breathlessly. He gripped the headboard to restraint himself from screaming at the sensations.

Kaname gave the other nipple the same treatment before he got bored with it and wanted to something more exciting.

He also stopped pumping Zero's length which got a whine from Zero. He smiled sweetly and said, _ ''Don't worry honey. What I will do will be more pleasurable."_

He flipped Zero on his stomach and put his mate's sexy ass up for a perfect display for him. Zero squirmed at being at such a embarrassing position.

_''Honey, be ready because I am going to taste your delicious doughnut now." _Kaname said huskily. He parted the globe buns and dipped his tongue at that virgin hole before Zero could think what Kaname meant.

_''Kya!" _Zero screamed. This part of him was really sensitive. When Kaname put his tongue inside, it made him see million of stars. He tried to lessen the pleasurable sensations by wiggling away, but unable to do so because Kaname pull him back and dived his tongue deeper in his anus.

He put his head in the pillow to stop the scream that would come out. Now he knew what Kaname meant when he said 'I am going to slip my tongue in your delicious doughnut.' Kaname was pleased to see his Zero so undone. He explored Zero cavern one more time before taking out his tongue.

He licked his lips and said, _" You are so delicious, Zero. I can't have enough of you." _He nipped the earlobe, taking Zero's earrings in his mouth. Zero gasped and shivered.

He descended down and engulfed Zero's erection. He probed his head up and down driving Zero insane. In that time he put two finger inside Zero's entrance, scissoring until it got wider.

Zero squirmed at the odd feeling and tried to pull away. _''Zero please relax. It would be better." _Zero nodded his head and did what his husband told him.

Kaname put the third finger inside and thrust all the three fingers it until he found the spot that would make his dear wife crazy.

_'' Ahh..ah..ah" _Zero panted heavily. Kaname thrust his fingers in Zero's prostate making Zero go all crazy until he thought it was enough and was time to put his cock inside his mate's hot cavern. He pulled out his fingers earning a whine from his pouting mate.

He put his forehead on his Zero's and asked lovingly, _" Zero do want me to continue? I would stop if you want." _Inside Kaname was praying that Zero would say 'yes'. He didn't want to stop when he was excited by having his wife under him and begging to do more. His length was standing for attention now.

_''Does it h-urt?" _Zero asked Kaname with big innocent eyes. Kaname suppressed the urge to pounce on his cute mate.

_''I would be honest with you, it would hurt in the beginning, but after that you would think you left earth by the pleasure I am going to give you." _Kaname said,voice dripping with lust.

Zero gulped, but nodded his head nonetheless. Kaname smiled, relieved that Zero didn't said no, and positioned himself between Zero's legs.

"_Ready?" _Kaname asked and thrust himself inside before Zero got to reply. Kaname shivered at being enveloped by such heat. It was so nice being inside of his mate.

Zero on the other hand was crying with pain. He felt his insides tearing apart. It was really hurting him.

_''Kaname take it out please. It hurts!"_ he said weakly. Tears cascading down his cheeks like crystals.

Kaname heart clenched at seeing Zero in pain. He kissed Zero eyelids and said tenderly, _''Sorry honey, please relax. I promise you it will be better soon. Tell me to move when you are ready."_

It took some moments for Zero adjust his husband's length size. When he knew he was comfortable, he said, _"Kaname, move."_

Without second thought, Kaname pulled back and thrust slowly inside. He did that until Zero said in a shaky breath, _" Kaname faster, harder."_ He lost his control and thrust harder, deeper until he found his wife's prostate. He abused it by thrusting it every time.

Zero moaned at these electrifying pleasures. This was better than anything he experienced ever in his life.

Kaname took hold of Zero's lollipop and pumped it the same time with his thrusts. Zero climaxed after some minutes with a scream, Kaname following after that.

Kaname collapsed over Zero. Exhaustion claiming him. He pulled out of Zero making him shiver at the loss of the warm body and untied his mate's hands. After that he dropped down beside his sleepy wife and put Zero's head on his chest to stoke his silver hair.

Zero purred like a kitten and nuzzled Kaname chest. Kaname chuckled and placed a kiss on Zero's forehead.

" _I really love you Zero."_

"_Love you too." _Zero said lovingly before he went to dreamland.

Kaname smiled and also went to dreamland where he was screwing Zero in the beach.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E. Part 1 **

{The next day}

_''Zero its time to announce that we mated last night." _Kaname said seriously to his confused wife.

Zero blushed and asked hopefully, _" Can't we avoid it?"_

_"No" _Kaname said deadpanned.

_"Okay" _Zero sighed and took hold Kaname's hand as they went downstairs. Kaname smiled and gave him Zero's hand a reassuring squeeze.

They stopped at the middle of the room where the Night Class was there. They were giving them a odd look especially Aido and Ruka.

_"Kiryuu take off your hands of Kaname-sama. If you don't I will kill you." _Aido said threateningly.

_"Same here" _Ruka growled at Zero.

Zero squirmed and hid behind Kaname from the two murderous vampire.

Kaname growled at seeing his mate's discomfort. The two vampires froze at that sound.

_''He is my wife and mate. If you even touch a hair on his head, let's say you won't be in the world of living." _Kaname said threateningly.

Everyone froze at the statement. Ruka's and Aido's jaw dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

_"Well?" _Kaname asked. Making them come out of their daze and bow to the couple. Even Aido and Ruka bowed to them.

_"We accept Zero Kiryuu as your wife and protect him with our last breath." _They said in unison.

Kaname smiled brightly and picked Zero in a bridal style then went upstairs with his blushing wife in his arms.

After the couple went, the vampires started whispering themselves of what just occurred now.

Ruka and Aido stared dumbly at the retreating couple when Ruka suddenly asked, _"Is Zero-sama more beautiful than me_ ?"

Aido snorted and said, _" Of course he is. I hate to admit it me, but his more than beautiful than the two of us. That 's why Kaname-sama chose him" _Both of them sighed sadly. They were happy that Kaname-sama found his love, but sad that love could never be theirs.

* * *

** O.M.A.K.E. Part 2**

{That night}

Kain and Aido were walking in the corridor and stopped when they heard a moan from inside. Curiosity got them and they put their ears on the door to listen.

_''Kaname, please put your lollipop in my doughnut. Please!" _Zero said pleadingly from what can they hear.

_"As you wish honey" _Kaname said lustfully.

Kain and Aido blushed at what they are hearing. _"What did Zero-sama mean by that?" _Aido whispered to Kain.

_''I guess he means that he begs the dorm leader to put his cock in his hole." _Kain whispered back.

Aido blushed and said, _''Zero-sama is not so cocky. I think he means that he begs Kaname-sama to put his tongue inside his mouth." _Aido said confidently.

Kain smirked and said, _''Lets bet. Whoever wins get 20 bucks and the other who would lose will be the slave for the winner for one whole week. Deal?" _Kain held his hand out to Aido.

Aido's gut was telling that he will lose, but because of his stubbornness he took Kain's hand and shake it to confirm their deal.

Kain and Aido peeked inside, to see the most horrifying scene at least for Aido. Kain smiled and took Aido's collar. Leading him to their room and said, _"Slave, I one to bath with me." _Kain smirked and pushed Aido in bathroom before closing the door. Groans and moans could be heard from inside.

* * *

Kaname is such a pervert! Screwing Zero in dreams. Poor Zero he doesn't even to get rest in his dream. You probably know what happened to Aido in the bathroom. Don't you? 'grin'

I would appreciate if you review!

**I ****am what most people fear, I can strike without warning for i cannot be stopped. Everyday I do things to people that rip apart the hearts of their loved ones. What am I?**

**Clue| it happens to everyone.  
**

_The first one who will answer this riddle could would get the chance of what food he wants Kaname to put on Zero. {Like honey, Popsicle, cake etc.}_ _The second and third could give me an idea for omake that I will write for them._ **  
**

From Love332.


	3. Honey

_Good day or night everyone! So happy that you like this story! I hope I updated this story soon!_

**The one whose answers are correct for my riddle are_ Insane Teddy Bear, KanameZero4Eva, irmina, CreotiaFlayier, Kanna-neko-chan, kutieheart,kitty tokyo uzumaki and vampiie the loner chick .**

**I would also thank my dear reviewers. You guys are so kind to me. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**I already wrote for Insane Teddy Bear. Its an Aido and Kain story called 'Icy Popsicle'. If you like that pairing, I would be happy if you read that story!**

**Warnings_ Same as before.**

**Disclaimer_ Do not own Vampire Knight. Really wished I would!  
**

**This chapter is for our lovely KanameZero4Eva and Kanna-neko-chan! Hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

Honey**

Saturday was the quietest of all the seven days. The Day Class would be out of the school or in their dorms, and the Night Class would be at some ball or planning how to get rid of Zero to get the love of Kaname Kuran. Especially Aido and Ruka. In over all, it was a peaceful day for everyone except for one Kiryuu Zero.

In the kitchen, an irritated hunter was making a honey pie for his dear adopted sister. The reason of his irritation was a certain brunet who couldn't keep his hands of him and that every night he ended on that insufferable pure-blood's bed. The pure-blood was doing all those embarrassing things to him yet he didn't object and just followed the flow.

Each time when 'it' happened, he mentally beat himself up as to why he didn't stop the non stop sex machine who was also known as Kaname Kuran, extraordinary vampire prince and he Zero Kiryuu as his beautiful vampire princess. He didn't like to admit it, but Kaname was a really good at sucking his lollipop and putting his own lollipop in his doughnut. _'Now I am thinking like that idiot.'_ Zero blushed hard and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that way. His pants were getting tighter as he recalled the embarrassing but _hot _memories of him and Kaname doing 'it' like bunnies.

He was too lost in the hot memories to know that he was being looked with two brown, lustful eyes. The intruder sighed. His mate was so sexy without even knowing it. He looked at wife's tight pants and felt his own pants tightening. He hoped his beloved Zero was thinking of him and no one else. If his mate was thinking of someone else, _that someone else has hell to pay._

He slowly walked to his cute wife and wrapped his hands around around him. Nuzzling the soft, silver strands that his cute Zero possessed.

Zero abruptly came out of his not so innocent memories, and blushed when he saw the two lustful but lovely brown eyes of his handsome husband. _'There I go, falling for my beloved darling when I am in his presence, but cursing him after he does 'that' with me. I really should settle my unsettled mind when Kaname is not here.'_ He made a mental note in his mind.

Kaname seeing that Zero was lost in his thoughts again, took the opportunity and slipped his hand under Zero's violet shirt, roaming his hands over until he found a nipple and fondled with it.

_''Ah.." _Zero gasped at Kaname's touch. Pleasure coursing through his body like electricity and settling on his already hard member. Kaname smirked at his sweet wife's reaction and lowered his hand to stroke the already had member, through the pants.

_''Nyaa..."_ Zero purred out like a kitten, wanting more of the touch his hot husband was giving him. Kaname was going to take Zero's pants off, but stopped when he saw an innocent jar of honey. A really dirty idea came to his mind, and he smirked evilly at the squirming teen trying to get away when he saw that smirk.

_''Zero, I wonder how will a lollipop and doughnut will taste when I pour all honey on them. I really want to taste them. Would you be my experiment?" _Kaname asked innocently, making puppy eyes to Zero. Like he really wanted to taste those real food and not Zero's body.

Zero could only nod as he looked at his love's cute puppy eyes._ 'There I go all lovey-dovey seeing those puppy eyes. I should control myself more, but still Kaname is so cute when he makes puppy eyes.'_

Kaname smiled sweetly and pushed Zero on the table before he went to get the innocent jar of honey, which wouldn't be so innocent in few minutes, and a tea spoon.

Zero heart skipped a bit as he saw the two items in his husband's hand._ 'Don't tell me he was really serious about the honey thing, Oh please anyone! Please tell me he isn't serious.' _Zero pleaded with his mind. He really didn't like sticky things on his body and honey was _totally sticky._

_''I am serious about the honey thing, my sweet mate. Don't worry, I bet, you will taste sweet." _Kaname said. Zero must have said that loud for Kaname to answer.

Zero gulped nervously and said stuttering, _''K-aname, can we do thi-s l-ater_. _I am tir-ed.''_

_''No! I am horny and hungry for a Zero dessert. You know I love dessert after dinner and_ _** you my sweet honey are a perfect dessert of mine that I could eat to my heart's content.**__' _Kaname said seductively and kissed Zero passionately leaving no place for any argument.

Zero kissed back and put his hands on the brown curls, deepening the kiss more. This time, Zero pushed his tongue in Kaname's sweet mouth, exploring the hot cavern.

Zero flipped their position. Now Kaname was lying on his back on the table and Zero on Kaname's stomach. Zero smirked and descended his mouth to his hot husband's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive spot.

_''Ah.." _Kaname moaned, feeling pleasure running his already hot body. This spot was one of the sensitive spot that made him all go crazy. His beloved Zero had discovered in their last lovemaking which was yesterday. He liked when his wife took the the initiative, but it won't last long before he reaches his max and pound his mate until his mate passes out.

Zero was thinking what to do next to his panting husband. He thought hard when a very naughty thought bumped to his mind. _'Ha..ha! I wonder how will you handle Kaname when I stroke him.' _Zero laughed evilly in his mind.

Kaname shivered at the exciting glint in his mate's eyes. His mate sure was up to something naughty.

Zero lowered his hand slowly, dipping one finger inside, teasing the skin there with it. _''Haah.." _Kaname gasped at the sudden touch. Zero smirked sexily at hearing his husband gasp. He unzipped Kaname's pants and stuffed his hand inside the underwear.

_''Gyaa..." _Kaname moaned loudly as Zero stroke him slowly but firmly. _''Ah..ah.. Z-ero... m-ore..pl-ease..more." _

Zero chuckled darkly and said, _'' I will give you what you want, darling, but I won't let you come." _Zero started to stroke faster and harder making Kaname moan like he was some kind of madman. When Kaname was at his peak, Zero put his finger on the tip, stopping Kaname from releasing.

Kaname whined like a child from not getting his release. Kaname made those glassy and innocent at Zero, hoping Zero would let him come which Zero _almost _did, but restrained himself at the last moment.

_''Nu-uh.. Kaname. You won't come until you are inside of me, but it will take some time. You will wait won't you?''_ Zero asked Kaname as he looked at his pleading eyes. He felt really guilty at not letting his husband come, but it would be more exciting when his love would be pounding hard at his entrance.

Then Zero slowly unbutton his violet shirt, revealing his pale skin to the hungry eyes of the vampire under him. When he was done, he took the pot of honey and dipped his two fingers inside until it was fully covered with honey. He slowly took the fingers out and smeared his nipples with the honey. He didn't care if he was getting sticky, all he cared about was how hot it was!

Kaname was transfixed at what his love was doing and totally forgot about his hard erection. He came out of his daze when his mate said seductively in his ear, _''Darling, lick my nipples please and decorate my body with honey. I am all yours to take." _Zero licked the earlobe biting on it sensually.

Kaname's arousal went harder if that even was possible. He quickly sat up making Zero straighten up abruptly and put his hand on the back of Zero to bring his mate's chest a little closer. He dipped his head lower and licked the now honey covered nipple. He circled the soft skin around the nipple. Savoring the sweet taste with it.

He covered the already damp nub, and sucked hard making Zero arch his back. He also licked and sucked the other nipple. He bit on it with his fang, blood oozing from the wound. He drank the little blood that was oozing and sucked on the wound to get much more.

Zero's mind swam with pleasure and pain, but mostly desirable pleasure. Kaname satisfied with the blood, took the pot of honey and dipped the tea spoon inside, taking a large portion of honey on the spoon. He then trailed it down, from Zero's chest to his belly button, put the most honey in the belly button.

Zero shivered at the light touch of spoon and honey trailing down his body. Kaname's other hand slowly but quickly popped the button of Zero's pants and stroked Zero's half hard member to life through the boxers.

"_Nnnh..nhh." _Zero moaned. His erection was so hard now. Kaname smirked and brought Zero pants down. Revealing his mate's lollipop to his hungry eyes.

He threw the spoon and put his hand inside, taking a handful of honey in his hand and spread it all over Zero's lollipop. He put the pot aside and descended down to lick the honey he spread all over Zero's body. He licked and trailed kisses down until he came to the belly button.

He circled the outside skin first then slowly dived his tongue inside the belly button. Zero gasped and whimpered loudly.

Kaname loving the sound his love was making, went down and took Zero in his mouth without a warning.

_''AHHHHHHH!''_ Zero shouted aloud at being taken so suddenly. His body and mind was filled with so much pleasure that he could hardly breath.

Kaname bobbed his head up and down, taking in Zero's honey lollipop at how much he could._ 'Zero's lollipop taste so good with honey, I bet Zero's doughnut would taste better.'_

He squeezed the balls making Zero come instantly. Kaname happily swallowed all that was given to him. Honey and the fluid was so good. Zero was so tired after his release and wanted to sleep, but his dear husband hadn't yet finished with him.

Kaname took the pot again and dipped his three finger inside, fulling coating with honey. He took Zero's legs and put it on his shoulders making Zero show his delicious doughnut. He licked his lips and thrust his fingers inside quickly until it was covered with honey.

He descended down and brought Zero's hip closer to stuck his tongue to now the honey covered doughnut. He spread the round buns and put his tongue inside and began to lick all over the hot cavern._' Just as I thought, it tastes much more delicious than the honey lollipop.' _Kaname thought as he devoured the tiny hole.

_''AH! K-aname! N-o mor-e te-asing! Put yo-ur lol-lipo inside. NOW!_" Zero commanded panting. He had tears in his eyes with all the pleasure.

_''As you wish, honey." _Kaname said as he took out his tongue and positioned his lollipop at Zero's entrance. He thrust his lollipop inside Zero's doughnut without mercy making Zero cry out as he hit the bundle of nerves. Already losing his control.

With some more thrusts, Zero came with an ear-shattering scream and Kaname with a loud groan. The two love birds were really exhausted now. Kaname slowly took out his lollipop making Zero whimper at the loss.

Kaname stood up and took their clothes. Then he went to Zero and scooped his beloved in a bridal style. After that he went to Zero's room with vampire speed, laying gently a tired Zero on the bed.

He was going to take a shower and then go to the Moon Dorms, but was suddenly stopped when a hand grab his wrist.

He curiously looked at his sweet lover and was so shocked to see so much love at his mate's eyes._ ''I love you Kaname. Won't you sleep with me?" _Zero asked ever so much gently.

Kaname's heart burst with so much happiness. He smiled and laid down beside his wife. He took the the blanket and put it on the their naked bodies. He cuddled with his love and kissed Zero's forehead, slowly whispering, _''I love you too, honey. You are the world to me, I can't imagine losing you."_

Zero was deeply touched and happy to hear that. He promised himself that he would never leave Kaname and will stay with him forever. Happy with the others confession, the two love birds slept ever so soundly.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E.**

_"Zeroooooooo, where are you? Did you make my honey pie?_" Yuki came happily bouncing in the kitchen to find no one there.

She searched left and right to see if Zero was hiding or something. She shrugged when she didn't find him. She was going out of the room when a honey pie caught her interest which was on the counter.

Yuki squealed loudly and went as fast as she could to the counter. She took the pie and began to eat. If she knew what her two brothers did with the honey, she die die rather to eat that. But she didn't know what happened and continued to eat happily.

* * *

_Hope you all like it! _

**Irmina's **idea is the next!_ I thank irmina for giving me the idea of the next c__hapter! But she didn't tell me what food she wants!_

**Irmina and everyone else, would you like _chocolate cake or _just _simple chocolates_** on Zero? *chuckle* The one that has many votes wins!

After irmina, the next chapter would be for** CreotiaFlayier** ,**kitty tokyo umazaki and kutieheart! **So for my three lovely readers, please wait patiently and I will write as quickly as possible! I am also sorry CreotiaFlayier for confusing you so much! I hope in your heart that you could forgive me! *begs for forgiveness*. Your idea is really great! I will definitely put it in that chapter!

And here I close my awesome readers and kind reviewers! Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chocolate Icecream

_OH! When was the last time I updated this story? *looks around* I apologize for this late update! Just had a major writer's block! 0_O I really hope I haven't lost any of my readers! :D_

**Warnings- **Lemon. Kaname getting punched by Zero for being so perverted.**  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VK.**

This chapter is dedicated to **irmina **for being one of the winners! :D Hope everyone likes this big than normal chapter!XDXDXD

* * *

**Chocolate Ice-cream**

_Ring Ring_

The telephone rang. Both occupants on the bed oblivious to the sound as they continued to sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Kaname stirred from his sleep at hearing the sound, but settled still after some moments. On the other hand, Zero cracked an eye open, clearly annoyed at being disturbed so early in the morning.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

The telephone didn't cease to ring, grating on Zero's nerves. The hunter couldn't take it anymore and so he did the only that came to his mind.

''KANAME! Answer your damn phone!" Zero pushed his husband out of their bed, earning a groan from the pure-blood for waking up this abruptly.

Standing from his awkward position, Kaname inwardly grumbled for this inconvenience incident. His mind foggy from last night but at the same time content as remembered the pleasurable moments that trespassed.

Kaname shook his head to get rid of those images before his friend down there decided to perk up. Picking up the phone form the table, Kaname placed the communicable item beside his ear.

''Kaname Kuran speaking. Your funeral be ready till tomorrow."

_''Hey! Kaname! Its me Takuma!" _A cheery voice of one Takuma Ichijo replied him back. Ignoring his friend's previous remark.

''Hello, Taku. Why did you call me this early in the morning?" The great master-mind moved right to the point. One of the things that Kaname hated the most was to wake up early in the morning; and he was hundred percent sure that his best best friend knew about this.

''Unless you don't want to endure a painful death, please give me a _very_ good excuse for disturbing me from my needed sleep." Kaname threatened the blond with a low, dangerous that probably would have a vampire fear for his dear life; but Takuma was not a normal vampire and he continued to reply with his merry voice.

_''Haha! Sorry to wake you up from your beauty sleep, princess Kana-chan! Okay, aside from my jokes, you have to come to the office right now! Its been two whole weeks since you came to the office! So quit with your honeymoon and come to work right now or you will regret it the rest of your eternal life! And I am sure Zero-kun also needs some rest. Bring him with you if you want! Okay bye, now! Senri is waiting for me~!"_

Before the Kaname could curse his blond friend through the phone, the line went dead. No worries. He will get his revenge the next time he sees Takuma.

Turning around with a worn-out sigh, the pure-blood locked his gaze with hunter's. ''Zero, I have to go to my small office and you are coming with me." Kaname requested which came out as command instead.

Zero nodded his head. How can he argue with an overly pissed vampire?

* * *

A black limo directly stopped in front of the considerably magnificent building, which Zero assumed was the supposed small office of Kaname. If Kaname considered this building as small, then how will consider a big one? Pure-bloods sure are crazy creatures.

The driver got out of his seat and stride over to open Kaname's door. He didn't had chance to open Zero's, for the hunter hated being pampered like a child and got out of his car by himself.

''Zero stay by my side at all times. I don't want you away from me with the hoard of the vampires in there."

Zero was going to reply with a back-firing remark, but stopped when he caught those worry eyes of his dear husband.

Smiling, Zero's eyes softened considerably and he walked over to Kaname. Intervening his hand with his husband's, the hunter leaned in and placed a small kiss on Kaname's forehead. '' Then let's get going, dear husband."

Nodding happily, Kaname led Zero into the building.

* * *

''Good morning, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama.'' The vampires greeted with their monotonously voices.

''Good morning." Kaname also greeted while Zero stayed silent, having no idea what to do. All his life he stayed in solitude and now suddenly he was the center of the attention. He didn't like that a bit.

Leading Zero to his private office, Kaname grinned as one of his naughty ideas hit him hard. ''Ze-chan, please go and sit on the couch. I will be back after a moment."

Shuddering, Zero did what he was told. He didn't like that grin Kaname had on his face. The bastard, who was also his husband, was planning something that he wouldn't fancy at all.

As seconds passed, Zero sat on the couch, lost in his own thoughts.

As minutes passed, Zero wondered where Kaname had gone. His husband was taking awfully lot of time.

As one hour passed, Zero stood up from the couch and paced to the door, irritation radiating from him like electromagnetic waves.

Opening the door till the extent he could peek outside, Zero nearly restrained himself from killing a certain blond, who was hugging his handsome husband. And worst of all, Kaname was having that charming smile on his face.

Zero quickly closed the door shut when Kaname was making his way to here. Sitting on the nearest couch, Zero made himself comfortable as much as possible, while inside he was burning with jealousy.

''Aya! Ze-chan! Sorry for the wait! It had been difficult to find a chocolate ice-cream in this area. I wouldn't have come back with anything if Taku didn't gave me his chocolate flavored ice-cream." Kaname sat beside his cute wife, who was in a foul mood some moments to go, but now is giving him those confused eyes.

''As much as I remember, I am quite sure that I didn't order an ice-cream, especially a_ chocolate one. _That's the only flavor that I hate!" Zero's voice sounded as he had tasted the most disgusting thing in the world and wanted to puke. His jealousy forgotten for the time being.

''But, honey! Chocolate is my favorite flavor! Please try it one time and I am positive that you would like it!" Kaname insisted and hand over the chocolate ice-cream to his wife. But his wife was so very much stubborn as usual and refused to even touch the innocent ice-cream.

_'Okay, if Zero wants the hard way, I will give him in hard way with some more punishing moments too.'_

Kaname pushed Zero down forcefully and straddled the struggling creature, hindering the hunter from any escape.

'' Honey, you are going to love chocolate ice-cream until I am finished with you." Kaname whisper lowly, his breath mingling with the other's.

''Kaname! Let me go this instant! We can't do this in the offi-Nhggh" Zero stopped short when a hungry mouth covering him, muffling all of his protests.

Kaname leisurely licked his wife's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter a delicious mouth. Zero turned his face to the side, refusing to give in. Why can't his insatiable husband just stop these_ things _and just have a normal conversation like friends? _**'Well, if you just accepted his ice-cream, this wouldn't be happening right now.' **_His mind countered back. Zero couldn't argue because he knew that the genius thing in his head had a point.

Meanwhile battling with his own mind, Zero didn't notice a sneaky hand of the pure-blood traveling southward. A yelp escaped from Zero as Kaname squeezed him through his pants.

''Ze-chan, say do you want more?" Staring down at the whimpering creature beneath him, Kaname licked his dry lips as his groin got harder by the second.

Shaking his head, Zero tried to get away, but was unsuccessful when his husband's lips clashed with his. Zero moaned as the Kaname started to stroke him through his pants.

''Nghh..nhhh..Kana.." Zero thrashed, earning him a chuckle from his tormentor above. Forgetting the small protests he had. Now all he cared about was to get more of Kaname.

''Zero, this is nothing. Wait till we go to the ice-cream part.'' Kaname trailed tranquil kisses on Zero's smooth neck, scraping his fangs along the way. Zero's eyes fluttered open-when had he closed them?-as his neck was teased nonstop.

Lifting up the hem of the shirt, Kaname growled lowly in his throat to see the sight of his wife. After this session finishes, he would go home and paint this sight of Zero on his canvass. _(AN: Kaname is a good artist XD)_

Trailing his hand up and down the smooth plane, the pure-blood shivered to feel the muscle tightening under his palm.

''Um..Zero. I haven't touch you here and you are so hard." Kaname smirked while pinching the hardening nub to prove his point.

''Nghh... Zero could only moan as he was teased by his vampire prince husband.

Taking the forgotten ice-cream from the table, the pure-blood applied the cold flavor on both of Zero's nubs. His wife could only gasp and cry out his name

Kaname grinned devilishly at Zero, who became more uncomfortable than before, and leaned down to capture the nub in his mouth, sucking the life out of it. He concluded that Zero and chocolate are the best combination of food.

Puffing out his breath on painfully hardened nub, Kaname once again lavished it with his tongue, licking the nub thoroughly while his other hand rolled and pinched the other twin nub.

''Uh...Kaname. Please..." Zero let out breathlessly. The heat settling on his stomach and going straight to his groin.

''Please what?" Kaname grinned chuckled darkly. He knew exactly what Zero wanted, but he chose to be naively ignorant of this situation. The pure-blood was in his sadistic mood, and no one was going to say it otherwise.

''Kaname please." Zero thrust his hips up, seeking the friction he needed. Some frustrating tears gathered in those lavender eyes when he didn't find what he wanted. Looking pleadingly up at his husband, Zero grabbed Kaname's hair and pulled him down in a passionate kiss.

Kaname sighed as he let his wife take control for some seconds. He was a total sucker of those eyes and his sadistic mood demolished to a gentle one.

When they were out of breath and needed air, the couple parted and lovingly locked their gazes with each other.

Kaname brought his hand up and caressed Zero's cheek fondly, chuckling when Zero brought his face closer to his hand and nuzzled like a cute, little kitten. He would be delighted if he saw Zero as a neko.

Stripping Zero of his pant and boxer, Kaname's mouth watered. His Zero was looking so hot now, and he couldn't wait to fuck the other against the wall- after he finishes with the couch.

''Zero, your delicious lollipop is in trouble today."

Smearing his fingers with the choco, Kaname trailed the coated fingers from the chest down. Then he took a handful of the chocolate cream in his hand, and coated Zero's member fully, not missing an inch.

Zero trembled as the Kaname's hand started stroking, grasping, stroking and more grasping. The ice-cream just adding to the affects.

Looking at his handiwork, Kaname stopped his ministrations, earning a sweet moan in a protest from his cute wife, and descended down to lick the chocolate trail he created. His tongue started first with Zero's chest, then trailed down the hunter's stomach, where he stopped to dive his wet muscle on Zero's belly button and swirling his tongue inside.

''Kaname...'' Zero uttered a small moan, his eyes closing in pure bliss.

Getting bored, the pure-blood decided to eat up the first main dish of his wife. With his vampire speed, Kaname took Zero in his mouth, moaning as a delicious taste filled his mouth.

Zero arched his back when he was suddenly covered in hot cavern. He couldn't help, but moan and groan as Kaname licked his tip and then sucked it afterward.

If his husband continued to tease him more, he would come only in just seconds. He looked down to only lock his eyes with the lustful, wine-red eyes of Kaname. Feeling embarrassed at looking Kaname from such a position, Zero turned his face to the side.

Kaname bobbed his head up and down, eliciting erotic noises from the whimpering hunter. Licking the head before taking in Zero once again. The pure-blood was going to ravish his hunter till Zero was all spent, but his plans were destroyed, when the door suddenly opened with a bang, and a Takuma stride inside with a bored looking Senri in tow. Both oblivious at what they will find.

''Kana-chan! I brought the papers you requested!" Takuma smiled cheerfully, his eyes closed in the process. But when he opened his eyes, he stopped dead in his track at the compromising sight before him.

"Uwahh! I am sorry Kaname!" The blond apologized, took some steps back, turned around and ran out of the office like a madman. While Senri smirked and gave Kaname a thumb up before exiting the office.

Kaname-who was weeping his mouth with the back of his palm- waited till the two uninvited occupants left before turning to the tomato faced-hunter. ''Where were we?" The pure-blood asked as if they weren't caught doing naughty things by their friends.

Zero looked at Kaname incredulously. How could his stupid husband wants to continue now when the mood was completely ruined? That question was beyond his knowledge.

So the only thing that filled in his mind and would teach Kaname a lesson was to...

_PUNCH_

The pure-blood fell out of the couch, face-upon the floor. This was the second time happening on this not-so-cool day.

Kaname made a mental note to punish Takuma double the next time he sees him.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 1**

''Senri! I am so worried! Kaname will definitely kill me!" Takuma paced back and forth like a maniac, while Senri was sitting comfortably on his chair, eating chocolate ice-cream."

''Don't worry, Kaname will forgive you." Replied a bore looking Shiki.

Takuma heaved a sigh and nodded his head. His panic diminishing a bit. The blond yelped when he was suddenly embraced by Shiki.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 2**

_''Nghh..Kaname.''_

_''Zero.''_

''Why are they making so much noises in the office?" A worker, who was just hired recently, asked his senior.

The senior's face turned white. He looked at his junior astonished. The vampire knew this boy was naïve, but he didn't know that he was also dense.

''Are they in pain?" The young vampire wondered loudly, when his sensitive hearing caught more noises.

The senior could only hit his head a nearby wall.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 3**

_(Later that night)_**  
**

''Hey, Kaname. Why does Takuma call you Kana and you call him Taku?" Zero asked, trying his best to hide his jealousy. He suddenly remember the hug between his husband and the blond, who he was going to murder soon.

''Oh.. Takuma and I knew each other from when we were just twelve years old. Taku was a great help when my parents passed away. So from then we became best friends and gave each other silly names." Kaname replied with a smile on his face, totally ignorant of the jealousy coursing through his wife.

''Anything else?" Zero raised his right eyebrow, studying Kaname thoroughly.

''Ah! If you don't count the bathing and washing each other, pretty nothing else." The brunet cheerfully replied.

_(The next day)_

''Hello Takuma." Kaname greeted the sweat dropping blond and then looked down at Zero. For some reason, Zero was being very clinging today. Not that he was complaining.

''Hey, Kana-I mean Kaname." Takuma murmured silently. Sweat dropping when Zero's glare intensified ten times.

Before Kaname could say anything-more, Takuma excused himself and with his vampire speed ran as fast as he could.

''Um..wonder what's wrong with Takuma." Kaname pouted as he observed the retreating back of the blond.

''I think he must be in a hurry." Zero smirked as his Takuma-not-talking-to-Kaname plan worked. ''Now lets get going, dear." Zero led Kaname outside the building.

* * *

_Phew~ I finished this chapter~:D Wish that this super, long chapter would make you happy, ne? :D Umm one more thing? Was my lemon alright? It had been so long since I wrote one! *sigh*  
_

Question- **Where do you want the next lemon to take place? **_(a) In an empty classroom. (b) On the beach. (c) or in a hotel.  
_


	5. Cherry On Top of Cream

_Hey everyone! I am terribly sorry for taking this story so long to update! Its really a shame for not updating this for months.. *sighs*_ _But I made this super-long, so I hope its worth the wait~ :D_

**Warnings: Major Lemon. Kaname's perverted cousin.**

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata13** _(Thank you for everything) _**  
**

**Requested by: ****CreotiaFlayier**, **kitty tokyo uzumaki, and kutieheart. :D**

******VOTES:**

_(A) An empty classroom:_ **5**_  
_

_(B) On the beach:_ **_11_**_  
_

_(C) In a hotel_: **5**

_Its very clear that vote B wins! :D Sorry for the readers, who wanted a lemon somewhere else~ T_T_

* * *

**Cherry On Top of Cream**

"No, Kaname, I won't go." The silver-haired beauty said, while trying to push his overly-clinging husband. Geez, the pure-blood can be worse than a two-year old child.

"Ze-chan! Please go with me to the beach! You don't know what fun you will be missing out!" Kaname protested, and wrapped his around Zero's lithe waist, refusing to let go of him until he receives a desired answer.

"Kaname let go of me this instant! You are giving me white hair!"

"Weren't they always white?" He asked before he was punched on the face. _Hard._

"They are silver. Understand? Pure silver." Zero grasped the pure-blood's collar, bringing it dangerously close to his face, to make the point very clear for his dear husband.

Kaname nodded and cast his eyes down to the side, finding the floor quite interesting. Maybe he should change the flooring into gray marble...after all it had been a while since he refurnished his room.

When he felt the hand tightening on his collar and a murderous aura following after that, only then he came out of his thoughts and lifted his eyes to come with angry silver eyes.

Kaname visibly gulped, and made those puppy eyes that would melt Zero's heart. He succeeded when the hand loosened a notch and the anger in those eyes he loved disappear. This was a good sign.

"Please come with me to my _private_ beach. I would love to have _private_ time with you, Zero." His eyes only got larger and he gently lifted his hand to softly caress his wife's cheek.

Zero sighed. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all that Kaname had the ability to make those eyes at him. The pure-blood had known this was one of his weakness and he had used it to the greatest extent.

"Okay, Kaname. We can go to this _private _beach of yours." What more could he say? Kaname was even more stubborn than _him_ when he wanted to be.

"Oh, my lovely wife. Thank you! This call for celebration!'' Before he knew what was happening, Kaname had pushed him down on the couch and was ravishing him to the fullest.

Zero's left eye twitched in annoyance when he felt a hand slyly slide under his shirt. This idiot of a husband. When will he ever learn?

The next thing Kaname knew was that he had fallen on the ground with a loud 'thud', holding his private jewels in pain. If Zero continue to kick him down there, there won't be a next generation for his line.

* * *

"The sun is killing me." Zero grumbled under his breath, while taking his luggage out of the black limousine. Stupid pure-bloods and their stupid money.

"Zero, don't be sour puss. We are here for our _lovey-dovey _vacation; not for a grumbling contest. I wonder when was the last time you were actually happy..." Kaname pursued his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. Sulking in the corner like a child.

Zero gave him a 'look', but Kaname ignored him, resuming where he left off, "No matter. I have the ability to make you happy and produce more _enjoyable_ sounds than of an old man grumbling." Kaname's smirk slipped from his lips, and he hadn't bother at all to hide it in the first place. The reply he got in return was kick on his ass, which knocked him down on the ground and broke his nose.

"Wives are pain in the ass. _Literally._" Now it was now his turn to grumble as Zero angrily stomped inside the small villa.

* * *

"Welcome, my dearest cousin's wife. You are as beautiful as the rumor says." A tall, well-built, young pure-blood - Zero understood by an instant that this man was a pure-blood - took his hand in his and placed a butterfly kiss on top of it.

Being shocked was an understatement for Zero. It didn't shock him to much when this pure-blood suddenly opened the door and appeared in front of him; but it did greatly shocked him when he saw this pure-blood's resemblance to Kaname. If this Kaname look-alike didn't have light brown hair and emerald eyes or he wasn't built too much (Kaname was pretty slim in his opinion, just like a spoiled prince), he would have thought this was the real Kaname!

"Hisoka, please refrain from touching my wife. I don't like anyone touching my wife, especially a playboy like you. I am the quite a possessive bastard as Zero says." Kaname, who had recovered from his ungraceful fall, smiled politely and wrapped one arm around Zero's waist to show how serious he was.

Zero couldn't help the twitch of his lips. Finally, Kaname admitted he was a possessive bastard. If he had also added that he was a manipulative, cold-hearted, bad at cooking, a dimwitted person and etcetera, that would have been very satisfying to his ears.

Nonetheless, he was glad Kaname hadn't said all of this because those words were only for his ears, and not this pure-blood, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Cousin Kaname, you are so funny. Let me give you a hug." Before Kaname could utter a word of protest, he was engulfed in his elder cousin's arms, and he unconsciously melted. He always considered Hisoka as his older brother, even if the light-brown haired vampire was really annoying.

"Ahem." Zero cleared his throat when he saw the two pure-bloods were still locked in an embrace - even if this Hisoka was the one who wasn't letting go of his handsome husband.

That little interruption worked as Hisoka let go of Kaname, dared to ruffle the lovely brown locks(much to Zero's annoyance), and then turned his attention to him, cheerfully smiling.

"Oh! I am sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Hisoka Kuran. Kaname's elder cousin." The young introduced himself, scratching the back of his head.

Zero turned his confused gaze from the overly-happy pure-blood to his husband, who was standing in the same place where he last saw him. As far as he knew, Kaname was the only Kuran, who was still _alive_.

Kaname got the message, and he took upon himself to explain the situation in hand. "A long story, Zero. For now, his identity is a secret. Please don't tell anyone, it will create a ruckus. When it will come worse to worst, I, myself, will introduce him to the vampire society; but for now please let it be a secret. Okay?"

Hearing the desperate tone in Kaname's voice, he nodded, and instantly knew it was a very important.

Hisoka, finding the tension killing him, waved off the matter like it was an irrelevant matter, cheerfully telling them to freshen up from their trip, and come again downstairs for lunch.

Both teenagers nodded in agreement, and quietly walked upstairs, the wood creaking under their feet as each step they took.

* * *

After an hour, the couple came downstairs with different expressions on their faces. One side, Zero was flustered, his cheeks flaming; and on the other hand, Kaname had a very satisfying smirk plastered on his face as if he had accomplished the impossible.

Hisoka cocked his head to the side as he observed bemusedly at how Zero passed him in obvious anger and sat on the farthest seat of the table; or how Kaname hesitantly went to sit beside Zero, but the glare he received was a warning enough. Hisoka humorously continued to look at Kaname as the other sighed in defeat and made himself comfortable on the nearest chair.

The light-brown-haired pure-blood's gaze shifted from Kaname to Zero, and he openly admired the beauty in front of him, who was still reeling with anger. He had to admit. Kaname really had chosen a beautiful person as his mate. He never knew his cousin had this fine taste; and he knows Kaname won't mind if he flirts a little with Zero-san...

Hiding a smirk of his own, he grabbed the empty chair beside Zero-san and sat upon it. He ignored both the lilac eyes that looked at him with shock and also the maroon eyes that were burning holes on his back. Oh, so Kaname did mind.

"Zero-san, do you like animals?" a pleasant smile decorated his face as he directed his question to the wonderful man sitting beside him.

"Yes, I do; but how did you know?..." He trailed off with a question, obviously confused at how did this pure-blood could know about his love for his animals. Zero hadn't mentioned anything about animals since he came here.

"When I touched your hand, I could feel the strong emotions you felt about animals."

"Do you have the ability read people's emotions?" Even if it was a little, his question was edged with curiosity.

"You could say that. Although I am not very good at it, I still try my best." Hisoka grinned back, and scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"What other emotions can you feel from me?" Lilac eyes twinkled with interest.

"If you give me your hand, I might able to tell."

Zero offered his hand to the pure-blood, and Hisoka gladly took it in his grasp.

Brows furrowed together and eyes closed tightly, his concentrated on the silverette's emotions, and picked out the most dominant one the other was feeling.

Few moments passed, and Hisoka finally opened his eyes, revealing the emerald orbs, and locked his gaze with the pair of amethysts.

"Now, you are really irritated at Kaname because he did something you that you didn't want. You practically want to throw him off the cliff." Hisoka couldn't help but smile; and he totally ignored the small gasp that came from behind him. Now wonder Zero-san feel this way. His younger cousin can be a little annoying.

Lips twitching upwards, Zero let out a chuckle, and once more asked Hisoka to read his emotions. This was fun, believe it or not.

Hisoka was all too happy to read them, and smiled when he saw how excited Zero-san was.

While the duo were having their conversation, Kaname was brooding on his seat, clearly hurt that both of the occupants were ignoring him, and Zero seemed to enjoy Hisoka's company more than his.

A sweet laughter caught his attention, and he looked to the side to see Zero laughing so openly at something that stupid cousin might have said. His blood boiled with jealousy as he narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw how touchy Hisoka was getting with Zero, and his wife didn't mind a bit.

Some minutes passed and he couldn't take it anymore of Hisoka and Zero conversing. He stood up from his seat abruptly and took the bowl of cherries and cream in his hand. While he was burning with jealousy, he was also eating cherries dipped with cream. Call him crazy, but that calmed his nerves a bit.

Kaname mumbled about going for a walk; and Zero only nodded at his direction before once again being absorbed by the conversation.

That hurt a lot when Zero uprightly ignored him for the sake of Hisoka. _Stupid cousin. _If he knew Hisoka was also here, he would have never chosen this place to come with Zero.

As he neared the door, Kaname turned around, hoping at least that Zero was watching him; but to his misfortune that wasn't the case. Still munching on his cream dipped cherry, he left the place miserably. A hour or two might able to heal his broken heart.

* * *

"...and that's how we met." Zero smiled, a dream-like expression on his face as he remembered how he and Kaname met. It had been disastrous; and he would have never imagined to be with the pure-blood like this ever in his life!

While his eyes were wandering around, they landed on the window, which gave him an overlook of the beautiful scenery outside. The sun had already set and the moon gave its brilliance light to the land below. The sea reflected it, giving the scenery a more surreal look.

Time flew like wind when he talked with Hisoka. The pure-blood was really fun to talk with. Simple and not to talkative, always smiling. He wished Kaname would be like this instead of a crazy-lusting pure-blood after his ass; but anyway, he still love the brunet and would never leave him for anyone.

Now that we are in the topic of Kaname, where was he? Taking a walk shouldn't take so many hours- except if the brunet decided to rest and take a nap, which was very unlikely because Kaname never like to dirty his expensive clothes.

This was his new worry for the day, great. He can't have a single day without worrying about Kaname. Aside from that, where the hell did his husband go? He can't just sit here and not take any action!

Hisoka caught the evident worry in those lavender eyes, and instantly knew it was for Kaname. Inwardly, he let out a sad chuckle. Guess Zero had only eyes for one brunette pure-blood.

Kaname...Anyway, where was his younger cousin? Kaname could be an annoying little brat, but he was the only relative still alive. So it would be normal to worry.

"Zero-san, go and find Kaname. He must be sulking in the corner, as far as I know him. He can be such a child." The light-brown-haired vampire let out a chuckle, and gave a hint that he excused Zero from his presence.

Zero grateful nodded at him before dashing out of the villa and headed towards the beach where he felt a slight vampiric aura.

* * *

Still sulking, Kaname buried his face deeper in the sand, his nostrils feeling up with the brown particles. No matter how much his nose itched, he didn't give a damn.

By the judge of the night sky, he guessed it had been a lot of time since he left the villa for a walk and came to rest on the sandy beach. He really tried to ignore the pain in his chest when Zero still didn't come to look after him. Maybe he forgot he even existed...

"Kaname!" He heard a shout of his name, but he didn't dare to lift up his head, inhaling on the sand more aggressively.

"Kaname, you are here! I finally found you." The pure-blood heard the sigh of relief from the other's mouth, but he still didn't lift up his head.

"What the...? Kaname, get up from there. Your nostrils will get damaged if you continue to breathe in the sand." The pure-blood tuned Zero's voice out, and instead concentrated at how good the cool sand felt on his skin.

Before he could even blink, Zero turned him around and heatedly glared at him; but Kaname ignored him and look to the side, wiping his nose and mouth with the back of his hand to remove the sand. He was still angry at Zero for ignoring him.

Zero's eyes twitched in annoyance, but he willed himself to calm down. There was no use to get mad at already a sulking vampire. He knew he was at fault here too, but that didn't give Kaname any right to ignore him.

The silver-haired noticed the almost empty bowl of cherries and the bottle of cream, and couldn't help to grin a little. He had a perfect plan to make Kaname happy again.

Soft petal lips pressed against Kaname's, and the pure-blood gasped in shock. Zero took this as a chance, delved the cherry into the other's mouth, and once again pressed his lips fully against the other.

Kaname shivered when the juicy flavor invaded his mouth, and the unique scent of Zero filling his nose. It felt like years(which in reality was just two days) since he got the taste of his wife. He kissed back- desperately, passionately- diving his hand on the soft, silver locks to bring them closer. His earlier annoyance flying out of the window.

Zero grinned against the kiss, and the response he got was the tightening hand on his hair. Soon it was an intense fight of tongues, battling with each other to explore the not-so-new-territories.

When Zero was so close to winning this small battle, Kaname reversed their position and grinned down at the shocked vampire. "Sorry, honey, but I can't let you win. That would be a hit on my pride."

Zero just glared at him, already missing the sulking side of his husband. Well, now his insatiable husband was back and he just hopes he would be able to walk tomorrow.

While Zero was lost in his thoughts, Kaname decided to slowly, sensually sliding a hand under his mate's shirt, delighting in the shudder he got. He softly caressed the right side, and his free hand was working on to unbutton the blue shirt that covered Zero's body from his hungry eyes.

His eyes traveled up, and he sweetly smile when he saw the open love written on Zero's face as he looked at him. Zero was so beautiful, lying on the sand, his hair illuminating in the moonlight. It was really a breathtaking side and he couldn't wait to feast on his wife.

Zero's thoughts were not to far, and he couldn't help to caress his husband's smooth cheek, relishing the softness of it. The moonlight really added to his husband's natural hotness. A gasp left his mouth when Kaname suddenly took off his shirt and his back met with the cold sand.

Kaname bend down, and took the hold of the petal-like lips, groaning in pleasure. His eyes caught something glimmering beside him, and instantly figured out it was the bottle of cream. Yum, he had a great and tasty idea for his mate.

Breaking the kiss, he quickly took the bottle of cream. Kaname heard a small whimper from below him, and immediately laid a reassuring kiss on the top of the silvery locks.

He shook it and spread a trail from the neck down until it reached the waistband. Specially putting a lot of cream on the perk nubs. He palmed against the tightening pants, and glowered in want when Zero whimpered so deliciously.

Kaname slowly and leisurely unzipped the black pants as if had all the time in the world, which in a sense was correct.

Zero bucked his hips upwards, desperately wanting to get some friction, but Kaname denied him. The silver-haired glared at him, absolutely annoyed at Kaname before a pay-back idea came to him. If he has to suffer, Kaname will suffer with him too.

Zero caught Kaname in surprise when he suddenly sprang up and tore the shirt from the other's body, smirking slightly as he saw the shock written all over the vampire's face.

Kaname looked down to see his very _expensive _shirt in small tatters that no one would buy from him if he actually sold them. Oh man, Zero will get punished for this. _Severely._

He let out a gasp when a warmth mouth covered his nub, bathing it with licks and small bites. The pure-blood just shivered, his eyelids fluttered close in pleasure.

Zero looked up, and smiled before taking the other nub in his mouth, while his hand rolled the other between his forefinger and thumb. It made him all giddy to see his husband writhe in pleasure; and it made the pleasure intensify double when he knew it was he who was causing it.

Well, his pleasure didn't last too long when he found himself pinned by a very horny vampire; and the said vampire lowered himself down, grinding against his already hardened arousal. Zero gasped and gasped at the erotic stimulus Kaname was causing with his hips.

Kaname licked the creamy path laid on the body beneath him. Laying open mouth kisses and nips at the place he find noticeable for a warning to _intruders. _When he was near the cream filled nipples, he smirked. Taking it in his mouth, he groaned, and Zero let out a cry at the vibration it caused him throughout his body. Kaname sucked the tip of the perky nub vigorously and grazing it with his fang when it hardened more in his mouth. He did the same thing with the twin nub, his mouth feeling with cream and his Zero's delicious blood. Reducing Zero into a panting mass.

When he saw he had tortured them enough, Kaname let the nubs go, and made his way downwards, dipping his tongue in the navel and circling it with his utmost joy. The sweet noises he got made his night all the more better. While his hand wondered down, he once again went for the delicious nubs, not enabling to have his wish fulfilled. Zero threw his head back, exposing his neck, when he felt fingers grasping his erection, going up and down in an erotic way.

Kaname felt it was time to go to the most important 'treasure', which was shielded form his lustful eyes; and in one swift motion, he tore them into shreds, taking the revenge for the death of his beloved shirt. The pure-blood didn't give anytime for Zero to recover from his shock, and without warning, applied the cream on the straining erection, smirking when the person beneath him cried out in pleasure.

Licking his sudden fry lips, the pure-blood bend down and took the creamed-flavored lollipop in his mouth, humming in contentment as he reduced Zero into a crying mess. He languidly licked it, giving special attention to the slit as he lapped it thoroughly. Yup, Zero and cream made a perfect combination. He would later have to add it to his recipe book...

Zero gasped when he felt a slick finger entering him. Looking up, he came face to face with a very devious Kaname, who was hungrily looking at him.

"When your lollipop tastes so delicious, I wonder how your doughnut would be." Kaname breath out against the shell of his ear, and Zero just shuddered in return, knowing the long night ahead of them. Well, he didn't complain when that finger went deeper in him and caressed his inner walls. No, he didn't complain at all.

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

"Ah…ah...Kaname more." Zero breathlessly moaned, while burying his face on Kaname's shoulder to muffle his shameful moans. The sun had already risen, and they were still doing it like bunnies. Thanks to him, they were on bed. If he hadn't suggested it, Kaname would still had continued their little 'activity' on the beach.

"Zero, Zero. You don't know how sexy you look under me. I can never get enough of you." Kaname let out a growl, and increased the speed of his thrust. And for his effort, got rewards in the form of Zero's moans.

''Ya, Zero-san, really looks sexy. And cousin, you look hot too. Mind if I join?" A very familiar voice sounded from behind them, and both of them gasped in shock when a hand snaked around Kaname's waist, and intense emerald eyes met Zero's in a hungrily.

Getting silence as his reply, Hisoka sensually continued, "I will take the silence as a 'no'."

The pure-blood made up his own mind, and without permission acted upon his actions. Licking the outer shell of Kaname's ear, and caressing Zero's thigh, he didn't notice a punch coming his way.

In one second, he was thrown out of the room, with a big bruise forming on his jaw. Well, well. They were tough. Next time, he should use some bondage to subdue their movements...

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

"Oh~ Zero-san, Kaname. I will miss you both dearly!" Hisoka exaggeratedly exclaimed, as he practically glomped the sliver-haired. He didn't want to go, yet something drastic situation came up that needed his attention.

Zero struggled against the other's arms, but it was futile attempt for the pure-blood was super strong. '_Stupid pure-bloods and their strengths!'_

Hisoka just tightened his arm around the silver-haired beauty, and gently placed his palm on the soft cheek, tilting it upwards to look at the memorizing eyes. Then he did something that made both the silver-haired and the brunet lose their minds. Zero from shock, while Kaname from anger.

Without waiting for another second, Kaname strode to the _kissing _couple and forcefully separated them. He should have done this when that bastard of a cousin hugged his wife!

But instead of falling down, Hisoka grasped his cousin's wrist, bringing them too close for Kaname's comfort. "Kaname, why be such a killer joy? You weren't this short-tempered when you were younger." Hisoka leaned forward, breathing out puffs of air as he gazed a the wine-red eyes in amusement. Snaking his arm around the other's waist, the light-haired pure-blood brought his cousin closer to him, obviously enjoying the traces of discomfort on Kaname's face.

"You never mind when I licked your lollipop or ate your doughnut. So why now the harsh treatment?" The sentence could be interpreted into two innocent meanings- one with a good one or one with the bad one. In this situation, the first one happened with Kaname because Hisoka always ate his favorite lollipops and chocolate-filled doughnuts.

But as for Zero, he obviously went with the bad one because Kaname always refers those words as body parts, and not some innocent foods. Coming up to a conclusion, those lavender eyes that were widened just a moment ago, now were narrowed dangerously, hatred pooling in the depths of it.

Zero was burning with anger when Hisoka deliberately gave his husband a hard squeeze on the ass, making it apparently clear what his previous statement meant. The gasp that came throughout Kaname's lips only fueled his anger.

Before he could actually punch the pure-blood square on the face, Hisoka quickly let go of a flustered Kaname after giving a small peck on the lips. Then he quickly left the building, throwing a flying kiss to Zero and saying something that made their blood freeze. "Next time we meet, prepare yourselves for a threesome." Hisoka evilly smirked, already imagining what lay ahead when the meet again.

After the departure of the annoying pure-blood, Zero was the first one to break from the shock, and turned his gaze on his husband, remembering the bombshell of information Hisoka decided to drop previously.

" Kaname, darling. Please do explain me what Hisoka meant by licking your _lollipop _and eating your _doughnut. _I hope its not what I think it is." The smile presented was lovely, but the glare directed to was down dead deadly.

Kaname sighed. Great more trouble. The only thing Hisoka was great at causing.

* * *

_Well, here it is! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! :D Hisoka was a pain in the ass for both our boys~ XDXD_

**Next Chapter: Strawberries **(Gives a cookie whoever finds what body part that is XDXD)

I would really like to thank this people for reviewing the previous chapter: **fujoshii92, ben4kevin, TearfullPixie, irmina, freakish88, kitty tokyo uzumaki, Brookie cookie17, KyouyaxCloud, anonymous, YAOIfangirl1996, Clover1212, yaoifanatic92, SonamySistah96, Sasu-Sama'Sarukiji-Sempai, chokolatechan, LuanRina, Yuzu, ElheiM, Beyond Birthday Loves Jam, kawaiizero-chan12, Hashi-Hashi, 24neor, Bearabbitalice, Black Eyed Kids, putmetsleepevilangle, bluerose-28, easily1994addicted, Meantallyhomestruck, tyler13775, SweetsavorBalthier, **and** Hikaru and kaoru lover.  
**

And the readers who reviewed the other chapters of this story: **ulqui's-gir****l, ArukaSakami, , **and **NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt.** I would like to also thank everyone who alerted/favourited it! You all are the best! :D

~Love332~


End file.
